The Tears Of Katniss Everdeen
by shyscarletteletter
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is now safe in District Thirteen, but she never stops wondering about the boy in the capital. Set during mockinjay. One-shot. My first fanfic! please R&R! THANKS! ;)


Hey! So this is my first fanfiction so I hope all of you like it. Please don't forget to leave a review! ;)

Disclaimer: don't own the hunger games. Never have, never will.

Katniss' point of view.

**Tears prickled down my red cheeks as they made their way onto the floor. I sat in the corner of my bed in my new'home'** **in district Thirteen. My eyes were all red and puffy because of my tears, my hair all messed up and tangled up because of my carless act to not brush it and I was all dirty and had a foul odor because of my lack of hygiene even after I went hunting with Gale just 2 hours ago. **

**But my appearance was the last thing on my mind. **

**Even after a long day of hunting, cleaning and education I didn't feel the urge to sleep.**

**Maybe it was my thoughts that kept me alert and awake.**

**I was so deep in thought that it took me half a minute to realize that Gale had made his way into my room. Even though I knew he was there, I kept my eyes on the wall. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck. But Gale had been my best friend too long to not know what I was thinking.**

**He knew my mind was on the boy with the bread. **

**I could hear his black, chunky boots against the cream flooring of my room, him sitting on the side of my bed, locking me into a deep hug of pity. As much as I knew he wasn't too fond of the boy on my mind, he couldn't stand seeing me the way I looked. **

**And I knew exactly why. **

**Besides being my best friend, Gale has made it clear that he has feelings for me. He had even given me a kiss in the woods once, and then acted like nothing happened the next day we went hunting. **

**But here's the thing:I don't see Gale that way. **

**He has always been like a brother to me. Nothing romantic. And I kind of hope it stays that way. **

**I suddenly snap back into reality when I hear the voice of President Coin, from district thirteen, telling us it was time for dinner. Gale just gave me a are-you-coming face. I told him to go ahead without me. He just left the room and I was left alone again, lost in my own thoughts. **

**I don't care if President Coin was fumed I didn't show up for dinner. I wasn't hungry anyways. **

**Thinking about her only rang a familiar sentence in my** **ears.** _"We should have rescued the boy_ first".** She said that one day right as I closed the door in her face. If see had said it any sooner, I would have yelled at her, clawed and scratched her, repeatly asking her why she didn't.**

**Many people have died because of my foolish acts.**

**Marvel in the first games I was in, because I left Rue alone. The man in district 11 because I just mentioned Rue. The people who didn't make it out of district 12 on time after it got bombed, because I decided it would be alright to shoot an arrow at the forcefeild. **

**Because of me, there is no district 12. **

**Because of me, someone I deeply care about is probably dead. **

**I stare at the wall again. Thinking about the tortured boy in the capital. Thinking about his soft, sapphire, ocean blue eyes turning into glassy, lifeless ones. Thinking about his beautiful, ashy blond hair turning into a bloody, red mess. Aches on his beaten back and bruises on his unfed body.**

**And it would be all my fault.**

**Dinner must be over since it is just past 8:30 and Gale has come back to say goodnight. You can tell by the look on his face he was deciding on doing something, but backed out. **

**I pray he wasn't thinking about kissing me again.**

**I said goodnight to him and he left with a sad, regretting look on his face.**

**And that's when it hit me as hard as the time I got electrocuted. **

**Gale had feelings for me. He clearly does. But I only ever see him as a friend and a brother-figure. I just dont see a future with us together in it. **

**But if I think telling him that is gonna be hard,**

**Then it is going to be impossible telling him something that will destroy him...**

**Clenching hard onto the pearl the boy on my mind gave me, I embrace my feelings..**

**I have feelings for the boy with the bread.**

**I am in love with Peeta Mellark. **

It's finished! *does a happy dance*. I am so glad with how this turned out! Even thought it is my first fanfic, i am proud of myself! And I am also thankful for all of you taking the time to read this! I truly appreciate it. truly! Well I hope you all like it, and I hope you will leave a review! Thanx for being here and please read my upcoming stories. I am exited to start writing with your guys! You are all truly the best! Well see ya! ;)

-shyscarletteletter


End file.
